Mack Taros
* Height: 182cm * Weight: 110kg Mack Taros also known as Urashimataros is the second Imagin that gives Dwayne Winfield the ability to assume Electric King's Rod Form. History Well aware of Dwayne being a Singularity Point, unaware he was used by Krack Taros at the time to hide his presence, Mack Taros purposely made a contract with Dwayne. Though he says it is to evade the loneliness of being outside time, Megan later debunks this entirely & that Mack Taros has no interest in destroying the timeline like the other Imagin. During the events of episode 14, Mack Taros possesses the Dwayne that Garrett brought to the Mesozoic for the Climax Scene. This results in Mack fading from existence were it not for Dwayne's feelings condensing his remains into the K-Taros, restoring him to normal while allowing Mack to form the right shoulder armor of Electric King's Climax Form until his synch with Dwayne was negated. However, his power then could be accessed in the ElectroKamen Sword's Mack-Rod Mode. On his own, Mack can perform Rod Form's finisher, Solid Attack, though his variation is shown as a sliding kick to the target rather than a flying side sick. He can also perform his version of the Electro-Rider Kick. After Lack Taros' departure from the ElectroLiner, Mack Taros seemingly betrays the rest of the crew by allowing the three New Mole Imagin that stowed on the ElectroLiner to continue planting their bomb on the Machine ElectroBird as well as strand the gang in January 9. However, after a few physical confrontations with Jack Taros for the Rider Pass, Justina & the other discover that his betrayal is actually a ploy. Mack Taros then borrows the Electro Belt & transforms into Electric King Rod Form, destroying one of the Imagin before returning the belt to Dwayne & remaining in the past to fight off the remaining wave of Imagin as their reinforcements arrive. He is retrieved by Justina for the final battle & is the third to fight the Death Imagin as Electric King Rod Form, with power utilized by Sword Form for the final blow. Mack then joins the ElectroLiner Police, helping in the fight against Nega Taros & later assumes Rod Form (on his own again) during the epic battle against the revived Imagin. ''Climax Detectives'' Before he can ambush Sarah with a metal bat, Garrett is possessed by Mack Taros who manages to successfully woo her & wrest the gun away. Garrett kicks Mack out as he fights her & the Clown Imagin as one of Nega Taros' lackeys arrives, with L-Dwayne providing backup. Nega Taros takes his leave while activating the detonation device with everyone making it out. War of the Heroes: Riders vs. Rangers Jack Taros discovered Daiki holding up the stolen cup of Electro-Liner Purine pudding that he stole from him during their last meeting. The Electro-Liner rendezvoused with the Super Mega Skyship where Daiki was standing with Hina Izumi and Gokaigers Joe Gibken and Don Dogoier to get back the pudding. Picking up the four passengers, the Electro-Liner took them to Winter 1993 to pick up Red Ranger. When the Sentai teams and the Kamen Riders battle the Valkyrie-Armada Alliance, the four Taros Brothers join the fray in their Electric King forms, fighting alongside the Jungle Fury Rangers. Mack Taros flirted with Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger in the middle of the fight and was chided by Jack Taros. Appearance, Personality, & Abilities Based on Dwayne's image of the Mock Turtle from Alice in Wonderland, Mack Taros is sea turtle-like in appearance & is armed with the Mackrod, a rod with hexagonal blades at each end. In a fight, he usually states the words, "Say... mind if i reel you in?", a fishing metaphor which refers to his lying nature. While possessing a person, Mack dons a pair of glasses that show off his blue pupils with a matching streak in the vessel's hair. Mack Taros is a cool-headed casanova with a very convincing personality who gets people to believe his constant lies. The only one who fully trusts him is Dwayne, though Mack felt a bit offended that the human is "trivializing his lies" & explains he lies simply for the sake of lying. While Jack Taros gets Dwayne in trouble through reckless methods, Mack puts Dwayne in conflicting situations when he goes around wooing multiple women. Despite these negative traits, along with his occasional fights with Jack, Mack does show genuine concern for Dwayne's well being & taking offense to the damages caused by the Kraken Imagin's Gigandeath incarnations in the best. As the best speaker of the Taros Brothers, Mack possesses Dwayne simply to get information out of someone, or to talk his way out of something. He is also useful in situations that require patience, something the others lack. He usually refers to Jack Taros as "Boss" & Lack Taros as "Mr. Bear" or respectively "My good Bear-friend". His form is based on the Mock Turtle from Alice in Wonderland, as well as the legend of Urashima Tarō in source material, who rescued a sea turtle & was granted a visit to the Ryūgū-jō. Possessions Rider Forms Electric King Rod *'Rider height': 187cm *'Rider weight': 102kg *'Punching power': 4.5t *'Kicking power': 9t *'Maximum jump height': 20m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/9s When possessing Dwayne (or anyone else) or by himself, Mack Taros can assume Rod Form. The ElectroGasher forms into a rod-style weapon in this form. Rod Form gains the ability to fight underwater, extra protection, & increased kicking power, while losing speed & jump height. This is one of the less seen forms as Mack rarely fights but comes through when a fight is close to water or when the other Imagin are unable to fight. Rod Form is also one of the two base forms that have a Rider Kick, the second is Sword Form in the Super Electric King Series. Mack throws his rod like a harpoon then after a hexagonal symbol appears he attacks with a flying side kick. The Aura Armor & ElectroKamen mask resembles a Sea Turtle, the animal in reference to the Mock Turtle from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland (as well as the animal associated with the story of Urashima Taro in source material). Climax *'Height': 190cm *'Weight': 119kg *'Punching power': 8t *'Kicking power': 10t *'Maximum jump height': 42m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/4s Climax Form is Electric King's sixth & strongest form, gained when all Tarōs Brothers but Jack Taros faded away & Dwayne's desire not to lose them created the K-Taros cell that attached to Electro Belt once the code 3-6-9-# is entered. Climax Form is basically a stronger version of Sword Form that incorporates the ElectroKamen of the other three primary Electric King forms onto various parts of the armor. Due to the nature of Climax Form, the Tarōs Brothers need to work as a unit to fight, & their strengths are incorporated into Climax Form. Rod Form's mask is on the right shoulder with Mack Taros controlling the right arm, Ax Form's mask on the left shoulder with Lack Taros controlling the left arm, & Gun Form's mask on the chest with Krack Taros control the legs. These three masks can travel along tracks on Climax Form's body to align on the leg or arm to enter Kick Mode or Punch Mode, with the three Tarōs Brothers controlling that one limb while leaving Jack to control the rest of the body to perform "Charge & Up" attacks. Super Climax *Rider height: 190cm *Rider weight: 119kg *Ability perimeters **Punching power: 8t **Kicking power: 10t **Maximum jump height: 50m **Maximum running speed: 100m/3.8s Super Climax Form, originally advertised as Kamen Rider Super Electric King, is Electric King's eighth & true final form, exclusive to the Super Electric King Series & first appearing in Super Kamen Rider Electric King & DCD NEO Generations: The Demon Island Battleship. It is identical to the original Climax Form in being a stronger version of Sword Form that incorporates the ElectroKamen of the other three primary Electric King forms onto various parts of the armor. However, Super Climax Form also includes Wing Form as wings on the back of Electric King & a Wing Form insignia on the mask. It is also physically stronger than Climax Form & has the ability to use the wings to fly up & execute a stronger version of Climax Form's Rider Kick. Cyber Rider G3 Statistics & Performance Data: *'Head height': 192 centimeters *'Base weight': 150 kilograms *'Punching power': 1t *'Kicking power': 3t *'Highest jump': 10m (broad) *'Top speed': 100m/10s *'Vision': 5 km approx. *'Hearing': 5 km approx. *'Defense Rating': 8 New MackRod The New MackRod, or MackPole, is a fishing pole weapon that Mack Taros is able to transform into for New Electric King. This appears in Episode Blue: The Dispatched Imagin is Newtral when Henry is forced to team up with Mack instead of Teddy. The New MackRod can stretch to incredible lengths, allowing it to be used like a whip. Gallery See Also *Urataros - Kamen Rider Den-O counterpart at Kamen Rider Wiki Category:Non human riders Category:Imagin Category:Electric King Riders Category:Turtle Monsters Category:Taros Category:Electric King Arsenal Category:Rider Powers